


Dude Will Not Abide

by Jantique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Monster Movie, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Wincest - Freeform, implied future wincest, past wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What SHOULD have happened in the scene wherein Dean bemoans his new-found virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Will Not Abide

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from "Monster Movie", S4, E5. Dialogue quoted from the episode down to the title line, "The dude will not abide!"

Sitting at the table, with Oktoberfest being celebrated the hell and gone all around him, Sam Winchester shook his head.

“Seriously, Dean? ‘ _Bar wench’_?!"

“Well, look at me,” his brother responded. “I mean, came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angle fingers from all of the breaks - I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby’s bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly, that my virginity is intact.”

“ _What_?” Even for Dean, that was pretty off the wall. Sam didn’t know how to respond.

Dean beamed. “I’ve been re-hymenated.”

“Re- Please, Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of Hell, but no one could do that.” And didn’t only women have - _Never mind_!

But Dean insisted, “Brother! I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide!”

Sam frowned. Dean wanted to get laid, to get rid of his apparent new-found virginity. Fine. But this _bar wench_ , this _floozy_ \- okay, she was probably a nice girl, but she was a total stranger, and more to the point, **_she wasn’t Sam_** \- this was who he wanted to do it with. That was very much NOT FINE.

He crossed his arms and glared. “And this girl, who you don’t even know, who knows nothing about us and who we are - this is who you want to lose it to _this_ time.” He very clearly remembered Dean’s _first_ first time - and his, not coincidentally one and the same. He hadn’t thought anything could be better. Apparently Dean did.

Dean fidgeted and looked away. He scratched his neck.

“I didn‘t think you‘d want to. We haven’t - not lately - I really thought you wouldn’t ask.”

It was true, of course, that there had been others. There was a lot of water under the bridge. But every time it counted, they’d been there for - _with_ \- each other. The Winchesters together, always. And if this _was_ a big deal for Dean, then Sam needed - and wanted - to be there for him.

Sam let out a breath and took the gamble. “Dean, you’re a grown man. You do what you want to do. You know I’ll always be there for you. But it’s your option.” He stood, throwing some money on the table. “I’m going back to the motel NOW. Stay or come; it’s your choice.”

Dean looked up hopefully. “Uh, stay or _come_?!”

Sam sighed inwardly. Seriously, only Dean. But he couldn’t help smiling, just a little, as he replied, “Yeah. Come with me.”

He walked deliberately to the door, not looking back. Behind him he heard footsteps matching his own, as they strode together, out into the night.

(And they lived Supernaturally Ever After.)

 

END


End file.
